The idea of arranging lighting modules on a carrier element such that they are interchangeable is known in particular from so-called strip light systems. These are lighting systems having an elongated carrier element, e.g. a U-shaped mounting rail open toward the bottom, running in or on the electrical lines for supplying electrical current, as well as for signal transmission, if applicable. Depending on the design of the system, lighting modules can then be arranged at specific, predefined positions, or freely at arbitrary locations of the mounting rail. Each lighting module has special contact elements—e.g. in the form of so-called rotary toggles—which produce a mechanical attachment to the mounting rail on one hand, and also ensure contact to the electrical lines on the other hand. Furthermore, the lighting modules normally each have their own operating device, which converts the network supply voltage, provided via the electrical lines running along the mounting rail, into a suitable operating voltage for operating the light sources of the lighting modules.
A detachable arrangement of individual modules, each of which contain light sources, would also make sense with individual light fixtures, in particular when the light sources that are to be used are LEDs. In comparison with conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs or fluorescent lamps, the replacement of defective LEDs or defective LED boards is normally difficult to carry out for the end user, such that in the event of such a defect, either the light fixture must be replaced or sent to the manufacturer, or repairs must be made by a trained electrician. This is because, for safety reasons, LED boards are normally incorporated in light fixtures such that they are difficult to access. One reason for this is that the danger of electric shocks is eliminated or at least reduced. Furthermore, an unintentional touching of an LED board may lead to so-called ESD damage, i.e., damage attributable to an undesired electrical discharge. As a result, LED light sources in light fixtures are normally arranged in specially protected or encapsulated ways, and access to the boards can frequently only be obtained by destroying certain components, which comprise such a protection.
There are ways to avoid the problems described above, in which the LEDs are provided in special encapsulated modules that are detachably secured to the light fixture, and are electrically coupled thereto using appropriate means for providing current. In the case of a defective LED, instead of replacing the specific board on an individual basis, the entire module is replaced, which normally can also be relatively easily carried out by the end user.